Tira y afloja
by Acuinipuini
Summary: Lily Evans trata de sobrevivir a semejante espécimen, y de paso, sobrevivirse a si misma estando con él. Si hay algo peor que hablar con James Potter es tener que escuchar a Sirius Black.
1. Cuestión de actitud

Por el amor de Merlín, no pises mi ánimo, por lo que más quieras, no lo pises. Es muy sensible y suele ponerse de malas si no lo notan, más aún si lo pisan, ya ha pasado en otras ocasiones y cuesta medio kilo de chocolate repartido en varios días para ponerlo en su lugar.

― Lily, me asustas, ¿De nuevo pensando en _duocornios_? ― Sería un momento perfecto para perderme en semejantes pensamientos, pero no, y la razón por la cual no puedo centrarme en meditar la posible existencia de esos seres mágicos factiblemente parientes directos de los unicornios y primos segundos de los _ponygrifos_ es por qué tu carota no me permite mirar a la nada. Y no sirve que intentes colocar tu mejor expresión de circunstancias, sigue siendo tu carota y es desagradable.

― Evans.― es lo único que sale de mi boca, corrigiéndolo.

Sonríes como si lo que te dijese estupideces.

― Mira, yo sé…―un compañero Hufflepuff se acerca a ambos, le entrega algo y se va. ―… que tiendes a irte por las ramas y si he de ser sincero-cosa que no me cuesta- no entiendo del todo porque James está detrás de ti. Pero mi amigo es inteligente y como su mano derecha o mejor dicho, siendo él mi mano derecha, tengo que tenerle confianza.― hace una pausa.

― Vaya, me halaga saberlo. ― respondo irónica.

― Lo sé, soy perfecto. Pero no vine a fumarme una hora de transfiguración contigo para hablar sobre mí, eso lo podemos hacer en cualquier momento. Créeme, tendremos muchos cuando te cases con James.

― ¿Lo prometes? ― pregunto visiblemente molesta.

― ¡Claro que sí! ― ignorando mi fastidio me palmea la espalda como si fuese una amiga más. ― A James no le molestará. Sabe que soy irresistible en cualquier nivel y tengo códigos, lo nuestro solo será de amigos.

Lily, respira. Respira.

¡Qué respires, mierda!

Ahora ignóralo. Puede que no sea efectivo al comienzo, pero con el pasar del tiempo se dará cuenta de su error y te dejará en paz, o aún mejor, se aburrirá y se irá con alguno de sus amigos a continuar fastidiando al mundo lejos de ti.

― ¿Lily?

― Evans. ― ¡Diablos! Evidentemente todavía no manejo muy bien la Ley de hielo…o a mi ira.

― No, ya te tengo por Lily Potter, no puedo andar cambiándote la identidad en mi cabeza. Tengo una burocracia metal ciertamente lenta.

¡No has dicho eso!

― Además… ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pegas?

― No te pegué, simplemente maté un moscón que había sobre tu cabeza.

― ¿En serio? ― se toca el brilloso y desordenado cabello.

― No. ― respondo con mi mejor cara de: no.

― Pelirroja, no nos pongamos físicos.

La profesora pasa por nuestro lado y debo callarme la respuesta hasta que se aleja rápidamente por la pregunta de un compañero.

― Eso dolió. ― se queja nuevamente.

― ¿Preferirías tener un moscón imaginario zumbándote? ― bien, sé que mi pregunta no tiene mucho sentido, pero cuando él niega comprendo que existen observaciones que deben quedar en una y no ver nunca la luz del día, no vaya a ser que tengan respuesta como la que acaba de darme Black. ― Ves, soy buena persona, no deberías estar molestándome con causas perdidas. Ve a pastar a otros lares, planta un árbol, estudia para el examen de mañana de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, incluso mete la cabeza en un paragüero, eres libre.

Se ríe.

― Ahora voy entendiendo.

― ¿Te irás y me dejarás en paz?

― No. Por qué le gustas a James. Tiene suerte de ser mi mejor amigo y que a mí no me atraigan las pelirrojas.

― No te imaginas el alivio que significa eso. ― ruedo los ojos.

― Lo sé. ― me guiña. ― Y por eso mismo debo continuar con mi hermoso monologo.

― ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?

― Cualquier cosa para mi futura cuñada.

― Guárdate el monologo en donde no te da el sol.

― ¿En mi axila?

― Más al sur.

― Pelirroja…― me mira pícaro. ― Mi ombligo no es baúl de nadie y menos de conceptos.

Ok, bien. Es inútil. Mejor será desconectar toda función vital hasta que termine la hora, probablemente parezca muerta para algunos, pero de funcionar bien no tendré que aguantar las suposiciones nefastas de éste individuo.

¿Qué prepararan de comer los elfos hoy? Pastas no, comimos ayer a la noche. Tal vez calabazas asadas, la semana pasada estaban riquísimas y tuvieron gran aceptación. Con algo de pollo seguramente y…

― Mira, tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo. Esto de que comiences a ignorar al mundo mientras yo cautivo a los presentes con mi voz y particular tenacidad no es bueno.

― No ignoro al mundo, sólo te ignoro a ti.

― ¡Lo cual es aún _más peor_! ― exagera.

― Dime que has dicho eso inconscientemente. ― dije señalando el problema en su exclamación.

Se acomoda la túnica y luego pasa una de sus manos por su tupida cabellera.

― Iba a decir catastrófico pero algunos compañeros podrían asustarse. ― suspira. ― Debo velar por la seguridad mental de los demás. Una cosa llevaría a la otra y sin que nos demos cuenta, perderíamos las riendas de la situación. Soy muy respetado ¿Sabes?

― Lo cual aún no termino de entender.

― Para eso estoy acá, James también lo es y…

Él continuó, siempre lo hacía. Sin importar la situación, sin importar que ella no quisiera escuchar, simplemente continuó. Se parecía tanto a Potter, con razón eran amigos. La pregunta era: si ella era apenas conocida ¿Por qué debía padecerlo?

* * *

¡Buenas!

La razón de este corto es que Sirius no para de hablar y Lily, como que ya esta perdiendo la paciencia. Espero disfruten esta pequeña serie que ni idea de cuanto durará.

Dedicado a todos aquellos que tienen una migo insoportable que no cambiarían por nada del mundo.

¡Beshos!

Grisel


	2. Muggles

_¡Son muchos! ¡Están sueltos! ¡Y los han dejado tirados por todas partes!_

_Sirius Black tiene sus razones para desvariar, sobre todo, porque en clase de estudios muggles se aburre como caracol rengo._

_Pero todo sea por que James logre entender a la pelirroja ¿no?_

A él le gustaban las libélulas, eran a su parecer, seres libres y gráciles y al mismo tiempo, anunciaban tormentas, desastre. En fin, eran como él. Sensuales pero peligrosas.

Oh si, en su vida pasada seguro fue libélula o un león, todavía no se decidía.

Lo que tenía seguro es que no volvería a meterse a esa materia porque era más aburrido que mirar a Remus estudiar. Y eso que Lunático estudiando era bien gris, no de esos grises bonitos y picarones como sus propios ojos, no, era de esos que parecían mármol y siquiera el volar de una mosca lograba desconcentrarlo, y eso que Sirius trató con unas cuantas.

Dejó de hacerlo cuando se dio cuenta que la asociación de protección de animales podría buscarlo por crueldad. ¡Él tenía conciencia! Aunque pocos lo creyesen.

Volvió a suspirar y vio como el profesor sostenía algo plateado y rectangular.

― ¿Y qué se supone que es eso? ¿Un consolador de gigantas?

Y si a su lengua sin pelos se le agregaba que estaba a punto de estallar de modorra la cosa se ponía extremadamente fea. Ya de por si no tenía tacto.

James que lo miró de reojo y sonrió se detuvo en seco cuando Lily Evans, la pelirroja culpable de que los merodeadores estuviesen en esa clase se giró con cara de haberlo escuchado y de paso, de haberse sentido sumamente tocada por ello. Todo en el rostro de ella gritaba: desubicado.

Sirius simplemente se encogió de hombros.

― Todavía no entiendo. ― masculló luego de unos segundos. ― Evans es hija de muggles ¿no?

James asintió.

― ¿Y para qué quiere aprender sobre cosas que ya sabe? ― buena pregunta, pensó James. ― Es absurdo. Yo no iría por mero gusto a Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras si supiese sobre ellas a fondo, aunque…― le guiñó a James. ― nosotros vamos un poco más adelantados.

Iba a agregar algo más pero Lily lo interrumpió girándose en seco.

― ¿Podrías callarte?

― Evans, eres un enigma. ¿No que eras muggle?

― ¿Disculpa?

― Tus padres lo son ¿no? Sabes que eso es un…― afiló la mirada para leer lo que el profesor había anotado. ― Un tuestadoor. Suena a puerta rostizada.

― Se dice tostador. ― corrigió ella con dientes apretados. Hacía diez minutos que aguantaba el murmullo inconfundible del merodeador y lo último que soltó la había sacado.

― Lo que sea, sigue viéndose como un vibrador para gigantas. ―

― ¡Que no lo es! ― recalcó ella molesta. ― Que tengas una mente retorcida no significa que puedas darle la connotación que se te cante a las cosas. Y ya que me preguntas que hago aquí, me gustaría saber qué diablos haces en ésta clase.

― Viene a acompañar a James que quiere babearse contigo un rato.

Esto puso a James un tanto azorado y a Lily…a Lily le pasó lo de siempre que escuchaba una burrada que la sacaba por completo. Ese cabello loco y corto en la coronilla de la pelirroja se levantó como si la electricidad misma pasara por él.

― ¿Haz probado con fijador? Han salido unos buenos que hacen que hasta el cabello mas rebelde se subyugue. ― Miró a James. ― Claro que a él nada lo domina.

― ¿Vives para fastidiar a los demás? ― entre palabra y palabra ninguno se dio cuenta que el aparato que el profesor tenía en las manos comenzó a ser pasado de mesa en mesa para que pudiesen apreciarlo mejor.

― No, pero a ti es demasiado fácil. ― Contestó encogiéndose de hombros.― Siempre te enojas conmigo. Si le hago una broma a los Slytherin te molestas, si digo que James te tiene ganas: te fastidias, si entró a las cocinas y robo comida me gritas, si hablo de la vida sexual de los seres mágicos me odias. Debe ser muy estresante ser tú, pelirroja.

Lily miró a James.

― Dime que una día cualquiera te lo encontraste por la calle, te dio lastima, lo llevaste a casa y que desde entonces no te lo has podido sacar de encima por más que lo intentaste. ― Cornamenta abrió la boca pero ella continuó. ― Es la única y lógica razón que le encuentro a que seas amigo de él y lo aguantes.

― A saber que todo James viene con un Sirius de regalo. ― agregó Sirius rápidamente para no quedarse fuera de la conversación. Puso su mejor cara de, es lo que hay Evans con el tiempo te caeré bien, a todo el mundo le caigo bien.

― ¿Y Remus? ― preguntó James.

― Na, él es más importante, como una figura de colección limitada. ― Hizo una pausa. ― Y a Peter lo veo más como aquel que nos compra.

― Tus observaciones me dan escalofríos. ― masculló Lily regresando la vista al frente. No perdería más tiempo con…― ¿Qué quieres? ― reclamó al sentir que alguien tiraba de su cabello. Solo Black era capaz de tocarla con semejante desfachatez, ni James que supuestamente gustaba de ella se había atrevido nunca.

― Estoy en pleno proceso conclusivo, corrígeme si me equivoco pero parece ser que no te caigo bien.

Lily entrecerró los ojos.

― ¿Llevo dos años diciéndote que eres un mamerto y recién ahora caes?

Silencio.

― Te das cuenta que estamos en un severo problema. Soy el mejor amigo de James, por ende, una especie de futuro cuñado para… ¡Profesor! ¡Evans me quiere pegar con el Tuestadoor!

La clase completa se dio vuelta.

― Señorita Evans, baje ese aparato. ― Sirius suspiró aliviado al ver que Lily respetaba la autoridad. ― Es el único que tenemos y dudo que quede mucho de él si lo estrella contra la cabeza del señor Black.

Había verdades como no las había y ésta era una de las primeras, tan real como ver a un hipogrifo volar o gritarle a la profesora de adivinación que no veías nada en la bola de cristal.

* * *

¡Lamento la demora!

No tengo excusa, el capitulo ya estaba escrito y es mas, colgado en otra pagina. Por lo cual, la diferencia de actualización es producto de mi despiste.

Espero que el corto les haga sacado alguna sonrisa.

¡Mañana publico el próximo!

Besos

Grisel

¡Millones de chocolates para: I'mCruelAndPretty, Belvina, NerwenInWonderland, Hana Masuku


End file.
